Secretos de Nuestra Sangre
by Yacko's Victory
Summary: Izel creia ser unica, asi se lo habian hecho creer. Tambien para Edward, Bella es unica: su tuacantante. Caminos separados, unidos intencionalmente. La sangre llama y alguien puede aprovecharse de ello. Son identicas y una quiere lo de la otra. Amanecer.
1. Prefacio

**SECRETOS DE NUESTRAS ALMAS.**

**Resumen: **_Antes y durante amanecer._ Ella creía ser única, así le habían hecho pensar y de esa forma la llamaban –Izel- a pesar de ese no ser su nombre. Por otra parte, para Edward, Bella también era única, _su marca personal de heroína,_ pero sus destinos se volvieron a unir y se dan cuenta que no era del todo cierto. No solo son parecidas… son idénticas. Pero la inclusión de esta misteriosa chica en la vida de Bella traerá consigo una serie de secretos a esclarecer.

**Ya saben… no soy Stephanie Meyer, ella es como una heroína para mí por crear estos hermosos personajes… que NO me pertenecen pero con los que jugare en esta historia alterando sus **_**destinos.**_

**___________________________________________________________**

**PREFACIO.**

¿Que hacer cuando Eres conciente del riesgo del destino, de no solo toda tu nueva raza sino, de otras especies igual de importantes jugándose y pendiendo de decisiones tomadas por algunos que, aun sin saberlo, podrían afectar la visión de lo que actualmente concebimos como mundo? y como este es visto, ahora puede perjudicarse alterando el orden. Este actualmente esta lo suficientemente mal. Los hombres se han encargado con sus vicios y egoísmo van destruyendo lo que encuentran a su alrededor sin detenerse a pensar en como se están arruinando a ellos mismos.

Inmediatamente sientes sobre tus hombros el gran peso de no te permite dejarlo simplemente a la deriva.

Un inocente, una vida, un riesgo… una esperanza.

Como saber que decisión es la correcta, sabiendo que si no intervienes las posibilidades de la salvación son mayores, pero_ alguien _tendría que ser sacrificado.

Sabes que el momento esta por llegar. Es necesario y no lo puedes prolongar más. No puedes evitarlo. _No_ _debes._

Esta mucho en juego y sabes que el presagio debe ser cumplido por el bien de _muchos_. Siempre lo creíste una superstición absurda, otra tonta historia sin bases ni sentido que contar a los niños para que se mantuvieran firmes en sus convicciones a pesar de que _todo_ estuviera en contra. Que equivocación.

Pero cuando ya lo habías aceptado, cuando después de todo esto se volvió tu misión, no lo reprochaste. Al contrario, te lleno de emoción ver como lo que puede darle una oportunidad para salir del anonimato y vivir en paz entre especies, te encuentras que ese ser debía ser el sacrificado. Te encariñas con el, y sin darte cuenta que ha desencadenado un sentimiento extraño que tu jamás siquiera pensaste llegar a sentir… Amor.

Ahora me encuentro en el dilema de ¿que hacer?

¿Como sacrificar al único ser que has amado en toda tu existencia? Y que claramente nadie lograra igualar ni cubrir. Simplemente _no puedes._

Y haré lo que sea para evitarlo. Así tenga que suplantar su lugar para lograr conseguirlo. _Traicionar. _Esto era lo más sensato, en mi condición yo tendría mayores posibilidades de sobrevivir.

Pero haciendo que mantenga su vida, seguramente, resultara por convertirse en la destrucción de esta misma.

Puedo evitar que su alma le abandone. Pero cuando se hace un sacrificio por amor, no se duda no se niega, ni se arrepiente. Como si no resultara sacrificio. Por esto mismo no lo puedo permitir. Tal vez le arruine la vida, y aunque cuando todo pase me odie con todas sus fuerzas por lo que tengo que hacer, lo afrontaré, aunque duela, porque al menos tengo la certeza de que_ existirá_ por muchos, muchos años mas.

Como un ángel puede tener destinado semejante suplicio solo por amar. Esta es la única razón por la cual su destino se confina de esta forma. Un ángel debe sacrificarse por otros que, seguramente, no lo merecen. ¿Justicia?, no hay. Pero si alguien tal vez deba morir por la salvación… porque no ocupar ese lugar para evitar que el que lo ocupe sea un ser tan noble. Aunque en el trayecto le destroce el alma de otra forma.

__________________________.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º____________________________

Hola!!

Aquí presento mi primera historia en fanfiction después de mucho tiempo tenerla envolviendo en mi maquiavélicamente mentecita despistada… jeje

Un prefacio mas largo de lo común… que hago… No puedo parar… por lo que los caps me parece que serán largos.

Para los que me conocen... **GRACIAS POR LEER!**

Para los que no me conocen, de verdad… **GRACIAS POR LEER!!**

Siendo mi primera vez… espero que sean buenos conmigo y me… **CRITIQUEN!!**

… es lo mejor!... no se reserven. Si les parece rara, aburrida, estresante, sin sentido… o cualquier cosa… díganmelo!

Acepto de todo, mientras no contenga insultos… jeje _(lo cual no creo)_

No tardare nada en subir el primer Cáp.… creo qe hoy mismo si el cosmo no me lo impide :P….

Ahora se despide...

**..º..Yacko..º..**


	2. Unica

**SECRETOS DE NUESTRA SANGRE.**

**Resumen:** Ella creía ser única, así le habían hecho pensar y de esa forma la llamaban –Izel- a pesar de ese no ser su nombre. Por otra parte, para Edward, Bella también era única, _su marca personal de heroína,_ pero sus destinos se volvieron a unir y se dan cuenta que no era del todo cierto. No solo son parecidas… son físicamente idénticas. Pero la inclusión de esta misteriosa chica en la vida de Bella traerá consigo una serie de secretos a esclarecer y una quiere lo de la otra.

**Disclaimer****: Twilight, y en este caso el contexto de Amanecer pertenecen a Sthephenie Meyer… la trama, ficción y personajes agregados ****es mío. ****NO AL PLAGIO.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capitulo I: UNICA**

**POV ****Izel**

Todo esta oscuro, sonidos densos me vuelven a despertar, pero no es la suave eufonía matutina, es la oscuridad que retumba en mis oídos llamando a lo desconocido.

Abro los ojos, pero un punzante dolor de cabeza me mantiene mareada impidiéndome observar con detalle, inmediatamente percibo ese penetrante olor que se me hace tan familiar pero al mismo tiempo sumamente repugnante: _sangre_… que solo empeora la sensación que revuelve mis entrañas, mi cuerpo… como si acabara de despertar del profundo sueño de los 100 años. El techo de madera rojiza me revela que estoy a salvo, de nuevo en lo que llaman _hogar_. Una sombra negra y borrosa unta a mi costado derecho una cosa pegajosa cuya temperatura no logro reconocer. Busco el o lo causante, giro mi cabeza para lograr observarlo mejor, pero una aguda molestia en mi cuello me impide hacerlo extendiéndose hasta mi cabeza para intensificar el dolor; al pasar mis manos, noto que estaba vendada, en ese momento a pesar de los daños que ya había sentido y aún aumentan con cada movimiento, caigo en cuenta que estoy herida… de nuevo.

Y de esa forma los recuerdos llegan ante mis ojos.

-.-

_Agua imperiosa que me golpea los huesos y presionan mis pulmones, me ahoga y lleva hasta el fondo oscuro, lento, hasta el punto de ya no oír más. La corriente, la presión de la cascada hizo que con una roca me golpeara en la cabeza. Había estado confiada creyendo ganarle otra vez a Naúm, mi fiel compañero de batallas. Pero algo sucedió: amaneció y no nos habíamos percatado del tiempo, por lo que noto que mis grandes fuerzas se han desvanecido._

-.-

-Sabes que no debes confiarte, Izel. -Habló mi maestro, sacándome de mis memorias, con el mismo tono serio e instructor de siempre, estudiando disimuladamente mis reacciones- Mucho menos dejarte consumir por el poder ó olvidar tus limitaciones.

No respondí nada. Mire hacia otra parte, aun no incorporaba completamente. Después de todo sabia que tenía razón, pero se me hace innecesario controlarme en todo momento. Además mi mente ha estado distraída en otras cosas manteniéndome menos concentrada: como el hecho de no saber de mi personal agorera***** Maye, a quien la han vuelto a aislar, y que -aun siendo voluntariamente.- solo ocurre cuando pasa o pasará algo significativo… y esto no siempre suele ser para bien.

-Basta de inquietarte por ella, sabes que está bien –siguió este como si le respondiera a mis pensamientos, después de todo el ha sido el único al que mi rostro _no suele_ ocultarle nada. Pero, lo que me perturba son las razones de su lejanía.**- **dale un poco más de tiempo, tú solo encárgate de tu entrenamiento y concentración. No sabes cuando sea el momento de hacer uso de estos o debas emprender tu camino.

Lo miré inmediatamente. Esto me descoloco un poco, el patriarca no dice palabras sin fundamentos. Cada palabra trae consigo un mar de certezas y esta vez no creería que sería la excepción.

-¿Acaso sabe algo? –Le pregunté suspicazmente rompiendo mi silencio. El no se inmuto ni un centímetro- No me mienta. ¿Qué sabe de ella? ¿Qué tiene que ver con mi cometido? ¿Por qué se la llevaron? ¿Tiene que ver conmigo?...

-Contrólate, debes guardar la compostura.

Lo miré furiosamente, sabia que así debía ser, pero no le veía el caso estando frente a él.

-¿para que quiere que me mantenga inexpresiva si igual logrará descifrarme? –_o eso cree._

-exactamente por eso. No te esfuerzas lo suficiente. Debes evitar que cualquiera pueda leerte y aunque lo has logrado con la mayoría, en mi presencia jamás lo has conseguido.

_Casi _bufé. Pero no me convenía perder la actuación.

-A usted nadie logra engañarlo, no entiendo su extraña fijación porque yo si lo haga, si es prácticamente imposible –le dije de forma calculada, mirándolo directamente.

-Sabes que eres especial Izel… única.

Ahora _si _bufé. Eso ya lo sabía, me lo había afirmado desde que tengo uso de razón. Por eso me nombró de esa forma: _Izel _o lo que es lo mismo _única_. Además que insólitamente me ha tratado de forma diferente a los demás, no preferencial, pero no igual, como esperando algo más de mí.

-¿es necesaria tanta redundancia? –Contradije.- ¿ahora dígame que esta pasando?

-Todo a su tiempo, no seas impaciente.

Giré mi rostro ocultando –sin mucho esfuerzo- mi irritación. Sabía que no conseguiría nada más. Como siempre orientándome, y diciéndome que hacer, pero no el por que o explicando su relevancia.

Este se levanto de mi lado y se dispuso a ir hasta la salida de la habitación.

-Descansa, aunque sanas rápidamente debes reponerte totalmente para continuar con el entrenamiento.

Y salió sin nada más que esperar.

Ni siquiera lo miré cuando lo hizo. Me quedé en mis pensamientos. Sé que hay algo que oculta y estoy segura que tiene que ver conmigo, de eso no podría dudarlo. Suspiré. En realidad siempre han mantenido secretos.

Como el viejo autoritario, que siempre ha sido así conmigo_._

Guiándome, entrenándome… presionándome.

Mi maestro presente en todo momento, con todo siendo el patriarca de la interludiocomunidad gitana en la que me mantengo, ha mostrado mayor interés en mi transformación que en la de cualquier otro -incluyendo a los de su sangre-, a pesar de ser _muy_ raras las realizadas a las mujeres, que en cambio estas son dadas como incubadoras para nuevos guerreros. Por supuesto, algo que no es aplicado para mí, ya que desde pequeña mi misión fue la de prepararme como guerrera y no como madre de uno.

¿Para que?, ¿y por que yo?... son preguntas que he dejado de hacer… y hacerme.

El mareo fue desapareciendo progresivamente mientras mantenía la "charla" con ese viejo iluso, y con esto mi aturdimiento disminuyo hasta desvanecerse. Ahora lograba enfocar bien los ojos en el lugar tan familiar donde me encontraba. No le preste mucha atención, quería despejar mi mente. Sin embargo un incesante y molesto ruido me impidió lograrlo. Afuera se escuchaba la típica bulla de las risas y aplausos entremezclados con el sonido de una guitarra y mandolina resonando alegremente en lo que los demás llaman música… como siempre los inservibles sin oficios armando absurdos escándalos para pasar el tiempo.

Que irritantes.

Por supuesto, esta comunidad es tan corriente como cualquier otra ante ojos exteriores, pero la realidad es oculta. Ciertamente el resto del pueblo se desenvuelve como cualquier nómada de la zona y el resto, siguiendo sus costumbres, prácticas, conocimientos, tradiciones… cultura. Mientras una parte se dedica íntima y celadamente a preparar luchadores dignos de adquirir habilidades y destrezas sobrehumanas con el ímpetu necesario… como a mí.

Sin embargo de estos dones otorgados hacia los elegidos más merecidos del reconocimiento para proteger a la comunidad y la especie, me di cuenta, antes de mi conversión, que en momentos en que se presenta un extraño peligro, lo que hacen los elegidos es simplemente huir y mantenerse alejados de la comunidad en vez de protegerla. Sin embargo, al ellos no encontrarse allí, el peligro simplemente… _se esfuma._ Claro no antes de dejar una inexplicable desaparición de algunos pocos de humanos de los alrededores.

Mientras que los dichosos sobrehumanos actúan como si huyeran como viles gallinas cobardes espantadas, abandonando a sus familiares y conocidos.

Pero… ¿Esto también tendré que hacerlo en su momento?

Siento como si esperaran algo de mí, y aun más, que me han ocultado más de lo que dicen saber. Aunque los gitanos _comunes_ no suelen guardar secretos entre ellos, en mi caso es distinto. _Siempre distinto_. Incluso mi físico es distinto, y no soy ilusa, sé que no soy gitana de nacimiento. No tengo padres, no tengo familiares reales, no tengo una vida más allá del entrenamiento, ni siquiera puedo seguir las costumbres características de los gitanos. Como ahora estos bailando y cantando escandalosamente sin razón de ser.

Las mujeres de mi edad se la pasan de esa forma: bailando, riendo, orando, haciendo rituales, cocinando, arreglándose… buscando marido; ni eso se me permite.

Es como si fuese lo contrario… como si evitaran que los hombres pusieran los ojos en mí. Me he dado cuenta que varios se han interesado y/o les intereso, pero por alguna inaudita razón no se acercan ni intentan nada por si mismo… como si yo estuviera _prohibida_.

Por supuesto, eso no evita que, por momentos, yo pueda…_disfrutarlos_.

Me giré hacia el espejo que tenia cercano. Observe mi reflejo intentando distraer mi mente e ignorar el molesto ruido que parece no tener intención de acabar: No soy para nada fea, con un cuerpo algo menos agraciado que el de algunas, pero no para tanto, y mientras sepa utilizarse con las armas adecuadas, lo que parece una belleza simple puede resaltarse notablemente aparentando intensificarse.

Tengo los ojos grandes y con un profundo color marrón cubiertos de unas espesas pestañas, una boca de un grueso mediano pero voluptuosa y roja, nariz recta y más pequeña que las características de las demás gitanas, el cabello castaño algo rojizo tan largo hasta las caderas cayendo en marcadas ondas un poco mas pronunciadas en las puntas, mi piel es blanca… totalmente blanca de una forma en la que ni por la más alta exposición al sol se logra broncear un poco, bastante delgada pero con suaves curvas y músculos notables producto del ejercicio al que me rijo. Estas diferencias, aunque pequeñas, dejaban en claro mi poco parecido a los demás. Esto, aunque me inquietó en su momento, es algo a lo que también he dejado de prestarle atención.

A pesar de eso, últimamente me he sentido con más curiosidad. Aunque esté empezando ahora una nueva etapa en mi existencia, no lo veo como suficiente razón para inquietarme tanto, pero es como si sintiera que algo de mi interés sucederá o esta pasando… y ese sentimiento no me ha abandonado desde que me informaron que me transformarían… hace poco más de 1 año.

Suspire… _de nuevo_.

Ya estoy harta de no saber realmente las cosas… así que estoy decidida a descubrirlo de una vez por todas.

Pero en este momento lo que más me inquieta es la extraña situación de Maye. Antes de irse, estaba totalmente exaltada apresurada y ansiosa por decirme algo que no alcanzo a contar, ya que en el momento en que estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, la interrumpieron y se la llevaron sin dar ninguna explicación, declinándola después con la excusa de que se encontraba en un retiro espiritual. _Cuanto me subestiman._

Esta alocada pero muy madura chuanjañí** ha sido lo más cercano que tengo a una amiga e incluso a un familiar. Debido a mi condición muy pocos se permiten acercarse a mi realmente. Me tratan si… pero no se relacionan conmigo, y así es mejor no me interesan ataduras con ningún ser, que de un momento a otro termina dando a conocer su verdadera cara mostrándose tan indigno a mí. Porque todos son tan falsos e impuros que no deberían atreverse siquiera a mirarme directamente, y eso aun peor con los payos (/), esos sucios inconcientes mundanos que no miden las consecuencias de sus aptos… no… no son de mi interés.

Sin embargo, Maye es algo… _diferente_… más que eso: extraña.

Es liberal, educada, testaruda, efusiva pero discreta, espontánea, egoísta, concurrente y a la vez despistada… sin perder su transparencia, a pesar de verse obligada a ocultarla. A veces parece bipolar. Ella ha sido la única que ha llegado a ganarse mi aprecio, e incluso mi confianza. Cosa que desde un principio le costó conseguir, ya que debido a que fui muy observadora desde pequeña me he mostrado muy poco sociable. Al contrario que ella quien se empeñó en mantener una cercanía conmigo que -por más que intente- no pude evitar. Incluso en algunas ocasiones terminó sacrificando de esa forma la "amistad" de otros. Como cuando siendo niñas se imponía en defenderme –innecesariamente- del irrespeto de algunos para conmigo, con lo que después de todo demostró su lealtad.

A pesar de ser menor que yo por casi 2 años, ha estado conmigo manteniendo su aptitud infantil pero a la vez madura con la que, frente a situaciones difíciles, se presenta de una forma decididamente espontánea y calculadora que me ha servido de mucho. Sin embargo, no se puede decir que seamos las mejores amigas. En realidad nuestra relación es mas bien una sociedad donde ambas sacamos provecho de la presencia de la otra. Naturalmente yo mucha mas de ella que ella de mi, es más aun desconozco que gana ella, tal vez solo compañía o conocimiento, pues no le ofrezco más. Muchas veces simplemente no la soporto y la aparto sin mayor explicación y ella lo entiende seguidamente y no insiste, por esto también es cómodo estar con ella, es perspicaz e insistente, pero sabe cuando no entrometerse.

Hemos estado en la obligación de separarnos irremediablemente en diversas ocasiones, sobretodo en el proceso de muestra preparación donde ninguna puede interferir en la de la otra siendo tan distintas. Aunque la mía gira entorno a aspectos de fuerza, agilidad y mente, su preparación es más espiritual y psíquica que en ocasiones la ha llevado a aislarse por completo para poder controlarla y controlarse. Pero estoy convencida que en esta ocasión su ausencia no es por este motivo. Le pasa algo o descubrió algo y ahora no le permiten hablar. Y tengo que averiguarlo, por lo que tengo que hacer es dar con ella y exigirle que me lo revele pues sé que tiene que ver conmigo, y eso no hay forma de sacármelo de la cabeza.

Debo hallar una forma, pero sé que no podré acércame a ella. Ni siquiera sé donde puede estar. Lo mejor seria que ella regresara. Tal vez pueda prever que la necesito y que la solicito. Si esta concentrada es lo seguro.

Camine hasta una pequeña abertura donde se notaba el resplandor de nuestra fiel confidente de la noche: la luna. Mi comunidad –de las pocas cosas adquiridas de estos- y en mi condición adoramos la grandiosidad de esta… solo a esta le puedo confiar.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza dejando que su luz diera directo a mi cara y con mi convicción solicite lo que tanto necesito: le pido a la hermosa diosa luna que guíe a su ferviente vidente hasta mí que la solicito. Necesito que encuentre la forma para llegar a mi encuentro lo más pronto posible. Que sea en la más próxima representación ante la noche iluminada por el encanto plateado, en ningún otro lugar mejor que aquel lago del este que no suele ser visitado y ella muy bien conoce. Allí la estaré esperando cada noche siempre durante la exhibición lunar más alta a medianoche hasta que ella aparezca para que me confiese lo que la perturbaba antes de ser alejada.

Conociendo su energía puede consolarnos o guiarnos en el peor de los momentos. Claramente, no de forma directa ante los comunes, pero Maye es vidente y hechicera y sentirá el llamado. Que así sea Maye… encuéntrame en aquel lugar donde ambas solíamos visitar. En ese lago donde el esplendor de la hermosa luna se hacia mas impetuoso volviéndose un confidente, allí espero encontrarte para una vez más aclarar las dudas que la otra puede ayudar a resolver… sé que puedes sentirlo, te estoy llamando... encuentra la manera de llegar, estoy segura que no te será sencillo y probablemente arriesgado, pero confío en que lo harás…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

*agorera: me refiero a una adivina.

**chuanjañí: es una palabra gitana que se refiere también a una adivinadora.

_**Hola! Hace mucho publique el fic y en ese momento ya tenia listo un par de capítulos y adelantados otros… pero aquí excusas: tuve graves problemas técnicos con la PC y por un tiempo estuvo "indispuesta", así que decidí continuarla en mi otra y algo vieja PC… esa es otra historia, que de seguro a nadie le importa xD… en fin al fin la recupere y aquí esta!**_

_**Espero ahora no tener tantos inconvenientes, y subir mas seguido…**_

_**Ahora… ¿Que les parece?**_

_**¿Les interesa?... **_

_**¿No entienden algo?**_

_**Bueno… en parte eso es apropósito.**_

_**Se preguntaran:**_

_**¿que es exactamente Izel?**_

_**Piénsenlo ps aun no lo diré. jeje**_

REVIEW-PREVIEW

Besotes!

**.-**


	3. Mi Ángel Personal

**SECRETOS DE NUESTRAS ALMAS.**

**Resumen: **_Antes y durante amanecer._ Ella creía ser única, así le habían hecho pensar y de esa forma la llamaban –Izel- a pesar de ese no ser su nombre. Por otra parte, para Edward, Bella también era única, _su marca personal de heroína,_ pero sus destinos se volvieron a unir y se dan cuenta que no era del todo cierto. No solo son parecidas… son físicamente idénticas y más en común de lo que aparentan. Pero la inclusión de esta misteriosa chica en la vida de Bella traerá consigo una serie de secretos a esclarecer.

**Disclaimer****: Twilight, y en este caso el contexto de Amanecer pertenecen a Sthephenie Meyer… la trama, ficción y personajes agregados ****son míos****. **

**Solo dile: ****NO AL PLAGIO.**

_.------------------------------------·------------------------------------._

**Capitulo II: Mi Ángel Personal**

**Bella POV. **

Estaba en mi habitación con Edward. Como siempre el había venido a hacerme compañía y a velar de mis sueños, pero esta noche no todo estaba tan calmado como de costumbre…

·

Después de que aceptar casarme con Edward, anunciar nuestro compromiso y dejar la organización de la boda en manos de la demoníaca y torturadora hermana de mi novio -y por supuesto mejor amiga- Alice, junto a mi cariñosa y maternal _suegra_ Esme, todo mi mundo dio un total y contundente cambio. Mi añorada y estimada vida despejada ya no es más que un simple recuerdo... más parecida a un sueño que a algo real. Todo a mí alrededor pareció perder sentido o relevancia cuando se trataba de la boda.

Ya hace más o menos un mes me había graduado en la preparatoria. Se suponía que iría a la universidad junto a Edward, pero yo sé que por ahora eso esta muy lejos a ser parte de mis planes.

Cuanto extraño a mi antiguo y valioso –sentimentalmente- Chevy monovolumen, del cual mi adorado futuro esposo -_¡que extraño es pensarlo siquiera_!- me ha separado despiadadamente. Edward había insistido en hacerme pagar mi promesa de dejarlo comprarme otro auto al mi viejo auto pasar a una mejor vida, el cual obviamente lo ha elegido él.

Un Mercedes… ¿Guardián? No me importa mucho en realidad.

Lo que no soporto son las miradas insistentes que todos fijan en mí al pasar. Al principio pensé seria por la aproximación boda y los chismes que habían desembarcado esta _-¡incluso se rumoraba que estaba embarazada!, si claro, como si fuese posible_-, pero luego noté que las contemplaciones se enfocaban en mi reluciente y nuevo auto negro. Genial, más atención…

_Al menos no me miran a mí realmente, _pensé.

¡¡¡Como extraño mi Chevy!!! Con este llamaba la atención pero por lo aparatoso que era…

Con todo, no se en que momento deje de tener conciencia del tiempo y la fecha, algo extraño para alguien que esta pronto al día de su boda. Claro que Alice se encarga de recordarlo, no solo a mí, sino a toda la familia. Los preparativos realmente la tienen extasiada. Pero no le presto demasiada atención; con tantas dedicaciones, palabras, decisiones, movimientos… el que me mantenga en cuenta regresiva no me ayuda en nada.

Pero igual no evita que estos días me hayan dejado agotada. Últimamente Alice casi no me deja en paz; y ha esto sumado que me he sentido algo extraña, como ansiosa por algo que, siento, no tiene que ver con mi pronto matrimonio. Como un presagio de algo desconocido pero significativo que siempre he sentido que me hace falta…

Nunca lo había contado, pero desde niña sentía como un vació en alguna parte de mi, algo que me faltaba o fue alejado de mi, y que de cierta forma tuvo que ver con que yo me convirtiera en una chica introvertida y de pocas palabras pero que se sentía incompleta y observaba mas allá buscando hallar lo que, sin saber, había perdido. Pero deje de tomarlo en cuenta pues creí que seria tan solo el sentimiento de una hija única de padres separados con una madre atolondrada que siempre andaba buscando algo más de la vida. Tal vez eso fue, la parte de Renee que no salía al exterior en mí, pero reclamaba su sitio en mi persona. Así que trate de vivir lo más normal que pude. Igualmente este sentimiento lo quise canalizar de cualquier forma, por lo que pensé también que fue por la falta de mi padre junto a mi, pero cuando llegaba a Forks, el… _dolor_, si dolor, se intensificaba esparciéndose más aún en mí. Por eso evite regresar a Forks por mucho tiempo, no solo el pueblo era frió y… _verde_, mucho en vez de ser por la monotonía, era por la tristeza que me causaba.

Pero regresar a forks fue necesario.

Solo que esta vez encontré algo distinto que calmaba esa intranquilidad: _a Edward_, que pasó a ser el centro de mi universo y llenar el espacio de cada sentimiento.

Pero ahora los planes no nos dejan _suficiente_ tiempo para nosotros.

Por lo menos, queda el consuelo que la noche esta total y completamente reservada solo para Edward y para mí, ya que logramos hacer una especie de trato –básicamente con Alice- en que pasado el crepúsculo no existe más mundo alrededor para nosotros que el uno y el otro. Tomando en cuenta de que Alice no tiene más opción de permitirme descansar, también conseguimos a la vez –no sin mucho esfuerzo- dejarnos un tiempo para ambos…

En nuestros pequeños instantes juntos vamos a _nuestro_ claro o paseábamos por el bosque o algún lugar de forks y sus alrededores, lo que sea para aprovechar el tiempo, que por lo general lo pasábamos sin… hablar.

Entre besos, caricias y susurros cargados de un mismo amor infinito, mi deseo por estar con él aumenta cada vez más y el no hace _mucho_ por evitarlo, hasta que su ruin autocontrol hace apto de presencia echándolo todo a perder. Cuando nota que casi mi corazón sale del pecho y a mi respiración y cordura desapareciendo, se aparta y se limita a abrazarme y acariciarme inocentemente.

_¡Que frustrante!_

Pero mientras esté entre sus brazos, sigo sintiéndome completa, plena… _feliz_.

Debo admitirme a mi misma que pasado el tiempo la idea de ser oficialmente una _Cullen_, siendo la esposa de Edward, cada vez se me hace más fascinante. _Aunque no lo diga jamás_. Sin contar el recordar nuestro pequeño pacto, el afirmar que "lo intentaremos" me hace sentir más que ansiosa.

Sin embargo no es ni en parte la razón por lo que me cautiva la idea de casarme con Edward.

Él es mi devoción, mi ser, midestino, mi… _vida_.

Simplemente el _hombre perfecto_.

…Seria demasiado insensible si no estuviese encantada por casarse con _ él._

·

Esta noche en mi cuarto, acostados en mi cama, detrás de otra sesión de besos, mimos, adulaciones y caricias. Una de sus manos se escabulle recorriendo de mi cintura a mis caderas llegando a palpar fortuitamente mi área abdominal, volviendo a la misma travesía; manteniendo la otra acariciando una de mis mejillas sonrojadas, la cual no estaría segura si sea por timidez o… _algo más_.

Se separa de mi, como siempre y se queda mirándome con esa profunda y cautivadora mirada que hace a mi corazón latir extasiadamente.

Aun no me acostumbro al efecto que causa en mí, me pregunto si pasara unos 100 años aun siendo humana, alguna vez o en cuanto tiempo tardaría para dejar de reaccionar de forma tan vergonzosa frente a él. Claro, él al notarlo, lo único que hace es sonreír seductoramente, provocando nuevamente tan solo empeorar mi situación.

Recordando mi necesidad de respirar, inspire y exhalé profundamente tratando de calmarme, pero esto fue aun peor pues se escuchó como un jadeo.

Suspire derrotada. Nada podría calmar esta faena sin antes por lo menos empeorarla.

-¿en que piensas?- me susurro al oído Edward, haciéndome estremecer.

Ya me lo esperaba yo, nunca podrá superar esa frustración por no conocer mis pensamientos. Sonreí irónicamente mientras desviaba la mirada.

-En lo estupida que soy- confesé resumiéndolo.

-No lo creo… -lo mire recelosa, mientras él se alejaba un poco para mirarme- Sabes que eres adorable- digo acariciando mi mejilla y yo solo rodé los ojos ignorando el insistente tamboreo de mi corazón ante su tacto.

Iba a protestar, pero Edward me cayó con un tierno beso en los labios que me hizo desfallecer, _nuevamente_.

_¿Que iba a decir? _No lo recuerdo…

_¿Donde estoy?_ No tengo idea…

_¿Quién soy?_ Esto se esta poniendo tenebroso… pero por alguna razón no me importa…

¡Ah ya!

Y exactamente cuando lo recordé… el objeto de mi amnesia se separo de mí. Yo iba a rezongar entonces me di cuenta de otra cosa de la que también me había olvidado: _¡respirar!_...

Escuche una pequeña risa musical y me fije hacia ella. Edward sonriendo encantadora pero burlonamente hacia mí.

-respira Bella.- hice un gesto de supuesto enfado pero mas bien pareció algo infantil, Edward volvió a reír- ¿que voy a hacer contigo mi amor?.

Me dijo antes de depositar otro pequeño y casto beso en mis labios. Muy pequeño para mí gusto. Giró por la cama quedando a mi lado, pues antes estaba ligeramente sobre mí.

-duerme Bella, has tenido un día muy largo, debes estar cansada.

Lo mire con derrotada, si tiene razón pero…

-no me importaría agotar más mis energías… contigo.- dije mientras me giraba sobre él apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho.

Lo sentí tensarte completamente a mi lado lo que me extraño… hasta que me di cuenta de mis palabras, apreté los ojos fuertemente y no pude evitar sonrojarme… _como siempre._

_¡Genial! Mejor me preparo para otra charla moralista sobre lo que esta bien y lo que esta mal, mi seguridad y mi alma… _-pensé para mi misma mientras lo mantenía abrazado por la cintura ocultando mi cara en su duro pecho. Inspire profundamente tratando de calmarme. Afloje los ojos cuando sentí su embriagadora fragancia golpear intensamente mis sentido, y volví a soltar el aire contenido en un sonoro suspiro.

Lo sentí temblar, y por un momento pensé que su rabia se había intensificado por lo que ahora temblada de coraje. Pero luego escuche el musical sonido de su risa, así que gire para encararlo.

_¿Por qué esta riendo?_

-nunca dejas de sorprenderme Bella.-digo en una hermosa sonrisa que casi me hace volver a sufrir amnesia. Acerco un poco su cara a la mía y me beso nuevamente.

Esta vez debía recordar, por lo menos, _respirar_ para así lograr disfrutar del momento.

Me acerque un poco más a él, moví mis manos desde su cintura hasta llegar a su pecho pasando por su cuello por un momento y seguir el trayecto hasta su cara. Me aferre a los lados de esta mientras me acomodaba un poco más para tener más acceso a sus besos, quedando casi encima de él. El me tomo por la cintura fijando sus manos por debajo de la tela de mi vieja blusa holgada, acariciando delicadamente pero cautelosamente esta parte de mi cuerpo para luego bajar hasta mis caderas y subir nuevamente. Paso sus frías y suaves manos por mi espalda siguiendo con sus caricias mientras yo atrapaba sus revoltosos cabellos entre las mías.

Edward dejo escapar un suave y reprimido gruñido y yo no supe más de mí. Sentí un vivaz y ágil movimiento que me avisaba que nuevamente esta acostada en la cama quedando él encima de mí.

_Respira Bella, respira Bella, respira Bella… ¡tú puedes!…_

_Mmmmm…_

Me aferre con mayor fuerza a su sedoso y rebelde cabello hasta un punto con el que, estoy segura, hubiese lastimado a un humano…

_...menos mal que Edward no lo es…_

Por mayores intentos que hiciera para mantener mi respiración y conciencia, no lo lograba.

Edward rió aun entre mis labios… _genial ahora se ríe de mí…_

Inspiro profundamente separándose lentamente. Lo mire con la determinación de reclamarle o al menos preguntarle de que se reía. Pero a penas mis ojos chocaron con los suyos… toda molestia, o intento de esta, se esfumo al igual que cualquier memoria antes existente… solo quedamos el, yo y lo profundo de sus ojos de fuego derritiendo el chocolate de los míos.

¿_Por que cada vez tiene mayor efecto en mí? _

Pensé que al pasar del tiempo me acostumbraría a su presencia, su esencia, su belleza, su… perfección.

_Me equivoque_.

-Bella… -decía mi Dios perfecto en su suave y ronca voz, me sonrió de medio lado y me sentí desvanecer. - …respira.

¡Ah! Era por eso… Suspire soltando todo el aire retenido. Desvié la mirada, si me mantenía mirándolo no podría volver a tomar el aire necesario. Definitivamente si no estuviera acostada en mi cama, estoy segura, mis piernas no hubieran resistido.

-Qué ridícula… -susurre para mí misma.

-Fascinante… -dijo acariciando con su mano mi mejilla forzándome a volver a mirarlo. _Genial, ahora logró que me sonrojara_- el mejor espectáculo que he podido apreciar.

-un libro abierto… ¿no?

Engancho más su sonrisa, y se acerco a mí para apenas rozar sus labios con los míos. Fruncí el ceño. Se acomodo a mi lado y me atrajo hacia él y cerré los ojos deleitándome nuevamente de su esencia.

-duerme tranquila, Bella.

-no creo poder dormir hoy. –dije mientras lo abrazaba en un gesto digno de una niña malcriada. Él rió por lo bajo.

-lo harás…

Bufé ante su determinación, en serio no tenía nada de sueño, además que extrañamente me he estado sintiendo ansiosa últimamente, aunque _eso _Edward no lo sabía.

…yo me encargare que así sea…

Me posiciono mejor para que reposara sobre su pecho en una forma en que quedara más cómoda y empezó a tararear mi nana al mismo tiempo que me acariciaba delicadamente el cabello.

-Tramposo –fue lo único que logré susurrar mientras sentía como el, anteriormente ausente, sueño iba ganando terreno.

Escuche una leve risita a lo lejos, pero me deje llevar por el hermoso canto de los Ángeles… o más bien de _mi ángel personal_.

Puede parecer algo irrelevante, pero es un punto de partida qe me parece importante…

Besos!

Yacko.

Dejan review?


	4. Manipuladora

**Secretos de Nuestra Sangre**

**Cap. III: Manipuladora.**

Los chasquidos de mis pasos retumbando en el silencio al pasar por las hojas secas y la tierra eran mis fieles compañeros en el rumbo de mi fingido paseo de medianoche, marcando mis pausados pero firmes pasos hacia aquel lago casi desértico al que pocos conocen y nadie más suele visitar.

Como las otras noches, llegue hasta estanque de aguas cristalinas que se veía iluminado con el fulgor de la plateada luna en su más alta visión de medianoche. Y como las otras veces me encontré con nada, además de los pacíficos sonidos naturales de los animales y elementos del lugar que no daban señal de ningún ser humano –o similar a este- que hubiese estado presente allí en horas.

Gemí de frustración.

_Donde se encuentra esa maldita mocosa._

La fría brisa corría en mi dirección trayendo consigo la débil fragancia de esa compañía supuestamente inesperada.

Mi presa llegó, _tal como lo planee._

Simule estar distraída, así que divagué.

Sabía que por más que me quedara allí no podía esperar a encontrarme con mi cómplice y auxiliar Maye, aunque sé que ella siente el llamado y la orden de aparecer, pero no lo hace. Y eso me llenaba de impaciencia. No me preocupa que algo le pasara a esa demente adolescente, sino es que la única posible razón de que no me haya obedecido debe ser porque su _persuasión y_ salida es más dificultosa de lo que imagine.

_Es muy difícil detenerla en contra de su voluntad._ _Y lo más extraño_… ¿_qué vale tanto el esfuerzo?_

A su corta edad su mente y psiquis se ha desarrollado extraordinariamente al punto de competir con otros adivinos de mayor travesía. Entonces la están forzando más allá de sus alcances hasta el punto de no poder acabar con sus opresores.

Pero esta vez no parece una prueba o un entrenamiento para favorecer su madurar espiritual… La esconden por algo… y tiene que ver conmigo.

Si se hubiese encargado de dejarme alguna señal más clara para sacarme de dudas… no necesitaría dar muchas explicaciones, en realidad me importa poco lo que haga con su "vida" pero sé que ella no me mantendría tanto tiempo sin noticias sabiendo que me interesa saber lo que tenía que decirme. Al menos si sigue estando consciente.

Por un momento una inquietud me arrollo movida por mis intereses egoístas. La situación llega más allá de lo que sé y su llegada no se limita solo a salir de un lugar físico, es también uno más profundo… más complejo. Debe requerir de un dominio contra sí misma, una batalla con su propia mente… una huida del más allá.

Me estremecí. Ella me comentó esa posibilidad. No sería extraño, pero si más complicado.

Moví mi cabeza junto a mis hombros como tratando de desechar las nuevas incomodidades que se presentaron en mi mente y cuerpo. La encontraré y ella me dirá que vio en su visión antes de que se la llevaran. Ya estoy en eso.

Mire hacia el lago.

Desde que habíamos llegado a esta zona junto a la tribu y la comunidad, en una de nuestras caminatas de aburrimiento, le ordené que encontrara un lugar alejado, ajeno y escondido donde poder pasar el rato para entrenarnos a nosotras mismas.

Ella de inmediato y sin más se desplomo en el suelo, lleno de tierra y pequeñas rocas, sin reparar en sus ropas e incluso en el posible dolor que podría causarle ese arrebato, cerró los ojos y colocó sus manos firmes en la tierra rasgando parte de esta.

Se quedo allí durante unos segundos, totalmente ausente, sin moverse siquiera. Parecía una roca más confundida entre la naturaleza cuando de repente empezó a tambalearse enloquecidamente y decir cosas sin sentido alguno a las que no preste atención mientras la miraba todavía aburrida.

Estaba bastante tentada a cachetearla para que se apresurara antes que cualquiera de los idiotas que se hacen llamar guerreros se interpusieran buscando alguna pelea estúpida. Si bien, por lo general la idea no me molestaba, ya que es la única táctica que estos machos en celo usaban para acercarse a mí, manteniendo la esperanza de que si alguno logra impresionarme (cosa que nunca ocurría), o al menos aburrirme lo suficiente de peleas sin sentido, tendrían suerte de lograr pasar a entretenerme carnalmente en lo insuficiente que duran estos hombres poco útiles. Pero en ese momento no tenia ganas de nada, era uno de _esos días_ en los que solo tenía ganas de destruir a pueblo entero y para evitarlo debía alejarme a un lugar tranquilo más o menos pasable.

Espere con impaciencia a que Maye saliera de su delirio o su llamada "charla con la naturaleza" por un instante en su máxima concentración, hasta que ella de repente dejo de balancearse desequilibradamente y abrió los ojos de golpe mirándome con una inmediata sonrisa exagerada levantándose apresuradamente y tomándome de la mano.

-¡Ya sé de un lugar! ¡No es tan lejos! Solo a unas millas… ¿No es magnífico…? Podremos ir cada vez que nos plasma… casi nadie lo conoce, y quienes lo hacen no lo visitan mucho… ¡que desperdicio! Que…

-Para ya de tonterías y camina con la boca cerrada –le dije cortante.

Con calor y de de mal humor no suelo ser nada sociable.

Ella solo me miro enganchando aun más su sonrisa y después cerrando teatralmente su boca pasando sus dedos de un extremo a otro simulando un cierre. Rodé los ojos y me solté de su innecesario agarre a mi muñeca y la seguí por el este desviándose de los caminos y pasando por terrenos irregulares sin marcas de alguna huella de pisadas anteriores.

Así llegamos hasta el pequeño lago cristalino rodeado de mucha vegetación y árboles que lo ocultaban de los indiferentes.

Maye aun tenia su enorme sonrisa per ahora sin mostrar ahora sus grandes dientes, ya que esta se toma muy literal cada palabra dicha. Así es mejor.

-Necesita un poco de arreglo, no podría acostarme entre tanta hierba con esos asquerosos insectos escondidos… ah y hay víboras con su nido cerca –le dije a Maye que asintió enérgicamente mientras me miraba con gesto victorioso y a la vez infantil que le caracterizaba.

Ella sabe interpretar mis palabras,

Finalmente no me molesto tanto el lugar, tenía calor y esta me guió hasta un lago limpio donde podría refrescarme sin las miradas pervertidas de los hombres del campamento.

.

Mire a mi alrededor… esa tarde con tanto calor me había calmado un poco la irritación al llegar hasta este lugar y tomar un baño en el agua fresca de lago.

Ahora no tenia calor, en realidad ¿que calor podría tener pasada de la medianoche? Sin embargo, eso no me molestaba, el agua me ayudaría con el plan que tenía desde hacía poco tiempo… que al mirar la estación de la luna me di cuenta se me estaba acabando.

Debía conseguir como fuera el lugar donde detenían a Maye… antes de la próxima luna llena, de ninguna manera no iba a seguir esperando otras noches más a que Maye logre llegar.

Y para eso mi plan ya estaba dando lugar desde ya varios días.

_Para algo los hombres deben servir ¿no?_

Aún me está siguiendo pero ahora estaba más cerca…

Me despoje lentamente de mis ropas: un simple vestido verde y mis botas desgastadas, quedando tan solo en una vieja camisola de tela blanca muy traslúcida con delgadas tiras que la sujetaban y mis sencillas pantis... todo muy –aparentemente- casual pero metódicamente escogidas para el momento.

Mi cabello caía suelto por sobre mi espalda y mi piel se erizaba al sentir el frio del agua... _mejor_. Mi introduje por completo en la laguna nadando suavemente cuidando que mi cabello se acomodara hacia atrás y luego hacia un lado.

No quería llegar hasta más lo profundo así que me mantuve a una distancia discreta de la orilla donde el agua me cubría justo debajo de mis pechos. Estaba aún más cerca. El agua era fría pero lo sentía aun más cuando salía de ella y el viento soplaba hacía mí, haciéndome estremecer totalmente.

-No deberías bañarte a estas horas con tanto frió Izel.- sentí un aliento cálido chocando contra mi cuello haciéndome estremecer nuevamente.

Sonreí para mis adentros… cayó en el anzuelo.

-Mmm… ¿quién lo dice? –le dije aun sin voltearme aunque sabía a quién le hablaba.

-por supuesto, lo escuchas de mí –dijo tratando de esconder su nerviosismo, sin lograrlo para mis sentidos desarrollados.

-No enfermaría así que…–le contradije volteándome por fin.

Lo encare inmediatamente mirándolo directamente a los negros ojos, bueno solo por un instante ya que este desvió los suyos inconscientemente sin poder resistirse a devorar con la mirada lo poco que quedaba al descubierto de mi cuerpo… tal vez no tan poco.

Note que estaba totalmente rojo.

… _tal vez tiene calor._

Me acerque un poco a él. Este se sobresalto de mi movimiento poniéndose a la defensiva.

Hice una mueca de burla.

-No estamos en batalla Naúm… no hay nada que temer.

-En realidad me siento más seguro cuando sé que esperar de ti Izel… así… mmm… tan… calmada, despejada… das… -siguió este con dificultad, casi podría reírme sin control… pero tengo que controlarme.

Me fui acercando un poco más a él que se encontraba aproximadamente a un metro de distancia… a lo que él reaccionaba retrocediendo con cada paso que yo daba.

-¿A que le temes? ahora no me puedo transformar, o bueno, no veo motivo de eso, así que, ahora… solo soy una simple mujer.

-Precisamente eso temo –dijo por lo bajo y luego agrego aun mas bajo casi imperceptiblemente- y nada de simple… -dejo incompleto.

Yo mantuve mi cara indiferente. Mientras me acercaba más y este seguía alejándose hasta que vio que cada paso hacia la orilla descubría más de mi cuerpo, se detuvo en seco.

-Entonces ¿por que me has seguido Naúm? –pareció sorprendido de mis palabras regresando la vista a mis ojos.

-Yo… yo…-empezó a decir torpemente.

-No intentes negarlo, no solo hasta aquí, ni solo este día, me has seguido desde el último entrenamiento que tuvimos. No creo que pretendas vigilarme para encontrar un punto débil en mi ofensiva.

Se quedo callado mirándome directo a los ojos, no sin esfuerzo pues sus ojos parecían querer cobrar vida propia y dirigirse a otras partes mas interesante para ellos.

Esto _podría _hacerme sonreír triunfante: una de las razones por las que prefería combatir contra Naúm es que nunca se disponía a conseguir algo más de mí después de la lucha, sin importar quien ganase, que por lo general era yo. Eso hería su ego cada vez mas adoptándolo él como rencor hacia mí.

Su postura cambio ahora con determinación nos miramos retadoramente entre ambos, podríamos pasar horas de esta forma esperando que el otro se rinda, ataque o rompa el silencio. Es algo que solemos hacer utilizando este tiempo para analizar las situaciones y poner en claro sus ideas y que he notado que peculiarmente le relaja… mientras yo me permito divagar.

A pesar de sus grandes musculaturas, que su tamaño prácticamente me doble, que sea mayor que yo, y hasta que tenga un mayor poder al mío conferido entre los guerreros, nada impide que en el momento de batalla lo domine como si jugase contra un niño débil e inexperto, y eso es lo en realidad derrumba a Naúm: su orgullo.

Quería recuperar lo que le ha arrebatado una pequeña niñata recién convertida de apenas 18 años. Y aunque sabe que soy distinta, más ágil, más desarrollada y calculadora no desiste en su afán de alcanzar al menos una victoria –legítima- contra mí.

Pero esta noche era diferente.

A pesar de todo, él sigue siendo un hombre. Un hombre maduro que sabe lo que quiere y se controla todo lo que puede, pero al que sus _necesidades_ también le rigen. Esto es algo muy ventajoso si algo se quiere conseguir.

-¿Serviría para que te relajes que sepas cuales son mis intenciones? –le pregunté pasando una mano por su cuello y su fuerte pecho, su mandíbula se desencajo por un momento, sus pupilas se dilataron entendiendo el mensaje, pero luego quito mi mano como si mi tacto le quemara y su expresión se volvió una máscara de dureza.

- No voy a caer en tu juego… amo a mi esposa y vamos a tener un hijo –yo solo embocé una pequeña sonrisa y continúe mirándolo con indiferencia.

Por supuesto que está casado, como cualquier hombre que llega a la edad madura que busca la estabilidad y seguridad. Ya casi llega a los 30 y se ha casado hace poco, justo después de mi transformación y no perdió tiempo en embarazar a su mujercita.

No tiene importancia: el matrimonio es tan solo un contrato de unión entre dos personas –o más, en algunas culturas- donde se aseguran un compañero de apareamiento y reproducción fijo bajo la aprobación de la sociedad.

Pero esto no impide que una de la partes desvíe su atención a otra persona distinta a su pareja.

Claro que Naúm es un romántico ridículo que se ha convencido de que ama a su esposa, por lo que le concede fidelidad total, hasta el punto de oprimir sus deseos hacía mí y atribuirlos a _otras emociones_, manteniéndose al margen durante bastante tiempo. Él no sería infiel… en situaciones ordinarias.

Con el avanzado y delicado embarazo de su esposa, sus privilegios se han forzado a tomar un prolongado "receso obligatorio". _Pobrecito_.

-Bueno… solo quería que te relajaras, no saber sobre tu esposa y su embarazo…–continúe inexpresivamente. Debo medir concienzudamente cada paso, pues sabe de lo que soy capaz y no me conviene que se dé cuenta de que lo estoy manipulando… debo dejarlo hacer todo.

-Que te traes entre manos Izel. Haz estado actuando distinto- dijo con total concentración. Le estaba costando resistirse, pues ya desde hace varios días le he seducido silenciosamente a sabiendas que me seguía… seguramente por órdenes superiores.

-Tal vez sabia que me observabas y eso me… altero un poco. -dije con voz ronca pegándome a él y pasando las manos por su cuello.

Estaba tenso. Deseoso. Su mirada se nublo ante el sentir de mi cuerpo "misteriosamente" caliente para estar en un lago helado. Ya lo tenía.

-Yo no… -puse un dedo sobre sus labios para silenciarlo.

-Shh, no te resistas a lo que deseas - le susurre acercándolo a mis labios a los de él cuanto pude mientras le acariciaba sensualmente.

- Po… ¿por qué? -Todavía se resistía dolorosamente… para él.

Lo miré a esos ojos inundados de fuego. Ya me estaba cansando, maldición.

-Tú me gustas - dije colocando mi mejor mirada de vulnerabilidad.

Eso lo sorprendió y lo desarmó… pero antes que pensará demasiado lo atraje a mí y lo besé con toda la pasión y el sentimiento profundo que pude fingir.

Sus labios eran gruesos y duros como todo su corpulento cuerpo, pero ya no pudo resistirse más. Me estrecho contra su cuerpo tan fuerte que me falto el aire y solté un gemido contra su boca. Eso lo incendió más y aprovecho la apertura de mis labios para introducir su lengua y batallar con la mía en una lucha de poder… igual que en el campo de batalla.

Sus manos fuertes me apretaban y yo aproveche su ajuste para dar un salto y enrollar mis piernas alrededor de sus fornidas caderas. El beso se volvió violento, ardoroso, salvaje… serviría el hecho de que no me resultara desagradable su pasión. Sentí sus caricias rudas e impetuosas por todo mi cuerpo, enloquecido me apretaba mientras mis músculos se ajustaban a los de él. Yo utilice todos mis conocimientos en los puntos débiles de los hombres, le tocaba en cuanto podía pero con tan poco espacio para desplazarme decidí estimularlo con el balanceo de mis caderas contra su dureza mientras le jalaba el cabello con toda mi fuerza. Él gimió y de repente pareció sentir muy incómoda la ropa pues la arranco de nuestros cuerpos como endemoniado. Si que estaba necesitado el pobre.

Los pedazos de tela quedaron flotando y luego se desparecieron, pero eso quedo en el olvido cuando sus caricias se hicieron más demandantes e intimas, haciéndome vibrar de ardor. Eche la cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo y el aprovecho para lamerme el cuello y los pechos vorazmente incendiándome mientras se hundía en mi.

Solté un gran grito de placer… _Si. Vale la pena._

Me hizo el amor tan intensamente que de repente el bosque parecía estar incendiado y el agua estar hirviendo. Pero ni siquiera todo lo bueno que era fue suficiente para hacerme olvidar del plan que tenía meticulosamente ideado.

_Etapa uno concretada. Seducido._ Pensé mientras gemía cuanto me él gustaba, y él gruñía algo sobre cuánto me había deseado siempre. 

_Etapa dos… volverlo tan loco por mí que sea capaz hasta de matar a su familia si se lo pido._

…_·….._

_Bueno… después de tanto tiempo regresa la historia. _

_Con este capítulo podemos conocer la personalidad de esta hermosa y peligrosa extrañamente parecida a nuestra Bella._

_Que les parece? Una arpía verdad… cuénteme._

_Bss. Yacko._


	5. Protegida

**SECRETOS DE NUESTRA SANGRE**

**Disclaimer: Twilight, y en este caso el contexto de Amanecer pertenecen a Sthephenie Meyer… la trama, ficción y personajes agregados son míos. **

**Solo dile: NO AL PLAGIO.**

_.-·-._

**Capítulo IV: Protegida.**

**Bella POV. **

…_.·…._

_Algo anda mal..._

Todo cambio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Un momento me encontraba en brazos de Edward en nuestro claro, riendo y besándonos,y al siguiente me encontraba corriendo a una velocidad extraordinaria a través de un oscuro y aterrador bosque lleno de altas malezas que me arañaban mientras iba esquivando a figuras brutales encapuchadas que iban dejando un camino de sangre por doquier.

_¿Qué sucede?_ Exclamaba confundida en mi cabeza… _¿dónde estoy?_

Yo corría mirando a mí alrededor buscando algo… a alguien.

De reojo pude ver un contorno pequeño; miré de nuevo y noté que era una niña con cara de espanto y a punto de llorar. Voltee para mirar mi camino y aumentar mi andar.

Contrólate, no nos alcanzaran. -Le decía mi voz hostil y autoritaria.

_¿Qué rayos_…? Pero mi voz se silencio ante la violencia del momento.

Todo ocurría muy rápido, yo miraba sin realmente mirar, las bestias encapuchadas nos perseguían y a veces parecían estar por alcanzarnos, pero los esquivaba con agilidad y los golpeaba de alguna forma sin siquiera tocarlos, haciéndoles _algo_ que les retorcía cabezas, espaldas o estómagos, inundando el bosque gruñidos de dolor.

La piel se me ponía como gallina, pero por aterradora que parecía la escena, yo parecía no tener miedo. Y menos aún: me sentía emocionada, extasiada, hasta sentí ganas sonreír… como si hubiese esperado toda la vida para hacer esto.

Pero la pequeña a mi lado no se encontraba tan divertida. Su cara estaba transfigurada por el terror, su piel manchada de suciedad y sudor, su ropa mugrienta hecha jirones, y sus largos y sueltos cabellos oscuros estaban totalmente enmarañados. Era un desastre. Pero lo más perturbador eran esas extrañas marcas de dolorosas magulladuras que se reflejaban en lo que se exponía de su cuerpo. Me estremecí.

_La necesito, no puede derrumbarse_. _-_Dijo otra voz que surgía dentro de mí.

Ella me miró, como si me hubiese escuchado.

Por un momento pensé que se echaría a llorar, cuando su cara se contrajo vulnerable y su respiración parecía estar a punto de volverse un lamento, pero en vez de eso ella cerró fuertemente los ojos todavía corriendo, y al abrirlos sus orbes se encontraban totalmente blancos y brillaban como si tuvieran luz propia. Volvió la vista a la carrera recomponiendo su expresión en una máscara sin expresión.

Fruncí el ceño.

Sentí cierto atisbo de terror cuando vi que más adelante se acercaban un gran grupo de encapuchados endemoniados. Estábamos rodeadas, estaban por todas partes, pero esto no me acobardaría. Sentía que debía escapar. Pero _Pelearía._

Pero de repente, la niña se detuvo a mi lado y se desplomo sobre la tierra sin más.

Yo la mire y le grité, pero ella ni me ignoró, mientras enterraba las manos en la tierra hasta la mitad del antebrazo y bajaba la cabeza para luego emitir un fuerte grito atronador que hizo vibrar la tierra y lanzar una enorme ola de poder alrededor que me lanzó, junto a las figuras oscuras, fuertemente por el aire hasta hacerme estrellarme brutalmente contra una gran roca. Sentí un horrible dolor en la cabeza el cuello y las costillas. En realidad todo me dolía, pero todavía débil trate de enfocar mis nublados ojos y logré mirar como habían caído las figuras oscuras inertes a mí alrededor.

_Muy útil…_ Pensé por un instante antes de ver mi sangre salir desbordada.

…_Pero muy estúpido._ Mientras era arrastrada por la inconsciencia.

…..·….

Me senté tan rápidamente que me maree por un momento, mire a mí alrededor buscando esas figuras encapuchadas levantándose para hacerme daño. Todo estaba muy oscuro… quise levantarme para seguir corriendo pero algo me detenía, me apresaba muy fuerte y no me dejaba escapar…

Déjenme, déjenme - Grité desesperaba. Golpee y patalee con todas mis fuerzas, pero no podía soltarme. Seguí gritando- ¡Déjenme ir!

El pánico me dominaba, no podía pensar ni razonar, solo podía gritar y sollozar sin saber a dónde me llevaban, mi corazón era como un gran atronador dentro de mi pecho golpeando mis pulmones y dejándome sin aliento… traté de calmarme para lograr ver mejor y observé mi contorno buscando verme atrapada por esas figuras encapuchadas… pero solo me topé con la mirada de un Edward muy preocupado.

Tranquila Bella, shh… estoy aquí, shh, tranquila, solo fue un sueño. -Repetía suavemente mientras me abrazaba y me mecía en el borde de la cama.

Respiraba aceleradamente y mis oídos me silbaban, pero darme cuenta de la presencia de Edward junto a mí fue un bálsamo inmediato contra mi terror. Lo mire mejor y lo abrace fuertemente mientras sollozaba contra su pecho.

Shh, calma, Bella, calma… Charlie viene hacía acá. Lo despertaste.

Miré de nuevo a mi novio y aunque sus palabras no tenían mucho sentido, la mención de Charlie me hizo regresar a la consciencia. Había estado soñando.

Fue tan real… -dije aún atónica, notando que aún el cielo estaba oscuro.

Si lo sé… Charlie…

Bella, ¿qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? ¿Bella? Ábreme la puerta por favor.

Miré a Edward, consciente todavía mas de su presencia… y de que Charlie no podía verlo.

Eh… Char… eh, papá es… estoy bien.

¿Estás segura? Bella por favor solo ábreme un momento.

Mire la puerta y la manija que se movía tratando de abrirse y regrese la mirada de nuevo a Edward. No quería que se fuera. Ni por un segundo. No podía dejarme.

Pa… papá tranquilo… solo fue una pesadilla. Estoy bien.

¿Segura?

Si papá, no es nada, solo un estúpido sueño. Mañana hablamos. -Contesté más clara.

Charlie suspiró vencido y dejó de mover el manubrio de la puerta.

Está bien, pero si me necesitas, eh… pues, estoy aquí cerca, ya sabes. –apuntó Charlie torpemente. Yo sonreí contra el pecho de Edward. _Charlie._

Lo sé, gracias papá. –Y con eso se fue hasta su habitación.

No es como si de verdad fuese a tomarle la palabra e ir corriendo a sus brazos como una niña asustada…

Suspire más calmada.

… _No ahora que tengo otros brazos más reconfortantes. _

Reí por lo bajo.

¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Ahora no corro a esconderme en los brazos de mi papá sino que los he cambiado por los de mi novio. – confesé.

Sonreí de nuevo levantando la cabeza para mirarlo.

Fruncí el ceño. Edward estaba muy serio.

¿Que sucede?

Él me miró y por un momento pude ver en su rostro un gran sufrimiento antes que lo girara y lo recompusiera. Sentí mi corazón volviendo a acelerarse.

Que sucede - volví a preguntar ahora mas alarmada.

Le tome del rostro con manos temblorosas para que me mirara.

Él soltó un largo suspiro.

Charlie…

Ya se fue...

Lo sé, pero sus… pensamientos.

Le acaricie el rostro mientras lo miraba interrogante.

Recordó una época cuando te oía gritar así todas las noches… Ah. _Esa_ época.

Eso quedó atrás. –susurre, sin querer recordarlo.

Pero casi te pierdo…

Pero no paso. -Lo abrace fuerte. El suspiró tenso.

Nunca me lo perdonaré.

Ya basta, se suponía que debías consolarme no hacer… esto.

Me miró arrepentido.

Es cierto… ¿cómo te sientes?

Respiré nuevamente, calmando todavía mi corazón.

Supongo que bien… ya ni recuerdo que soñaba.

Suele suceder.

Hace tiempo que no me pasaba… pero lo que no puedo dejar de recordar es la mezcla de sentimientos tan vividos y tan… distintos, como si sintiera y pensara por dos.

Extraño...Pero estas a salvo aquí conmigo… nada te pasará.

Lo sé.

Me acurruqué de nuevo en su pecho mientras él me arropaba con el cobertor que misteriosamente había dado a parar al piso.

Apreté los ojos.

Te golpee ¿verdad? -noté apenada.

Edward rió por lo bajo.

Duerme tranquila Bella… yo te protegeré.

Lo hice, pero el muy caballero no lo admitiría.

Decidí dejarlo pasar, mis emociones ya estaban bastante inestables para agregar algo más. Cerré los ojos y deje que él volviera a hacer su magia… porque con Edward me siento protegida.

….·….

_**¿Cómo lo ven mis amigas?**_

_**Otra vez estos dos en la cama… es que no salen de ahí? ;P**_

_**Bueno como ven van capítulos intercalados entre POV Bella y POV Izel.**_

_**Hasta que, claro, se junten sus caminos.**_

_**Será pronto? Faltará mucho?**_

_**Que creen de los sueños y presentimientos de Bella?…**_

_**Review please?**_

_**Yacko.**_


End file.
